


The Three of Us Together

by motetus



Category: SUTCLIFF Rosemary - Works, Shining Company - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Digital Art, Dogs, Fanart, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conn, Prosper and Luned (and Gelert!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three of Us Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts).



> For Carmarthen, who requested Conn/Prosper/Luned and has excellent taste in OT3s.
> 
> The title is from one of my favourite parts of The Shining Company, when Conn, Prosper and Luned are lying in the grass discussing marriage. This drawing is not an illustration of that scene, but was inspired a great deal by it.
> 
> _For a moment I thought she was going to do one of her silvery minnow changes of the subject. But then she left the laughter behind and said quite seriously, 'No, I did not want, I do not want, anything that breaks up the three of us being together.'_
> 
> _'Since Father does not want you for Owain, maybe he has it in mind to marry you to me,' I said chewing on my grass stem. 'That would keep the three of us together.'_
> 
> _Luned had returned to watching the hawthorn mouse in Conn's hands. She said, 'Yes, I could marry you or -' She checked, and a wave of colour flowed up from the neck of her tunic to the roots of her hair, and ebbed away leaving her creamy pale. 'I could marry you, and that would keep the three of us together.'_

  



End file.
